Three Best Friends
by Black Rose 2496
Summary: Lauren Coyne, Lily Evans, and Emily Weaver best friends all get lettles to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. See what happens when they meet the Murauders starting their first year at Hogwarts and how their years go on.
1. Default Chapter

**(A.N.** I own none of the characters except Emily Weaver and Lauren Coyne even though I'd hope to own Sirius Black and maybe the rest of the Marauders except maybe Peter but still. I own none they're all J.K. Rowling. Oh well maybe one day ! Anyways hope you like the story and please review if I don't get enough reviews I might not write anymore so just warning ya! Do tell me how you like and also if it sucks I would like to know your opinion on how to make it better. Thanks! Enjoy!)

Chapter 1

"Hey Emily will you be a dear and go get the?" asked Aunt Bella to Emily who was only eleven and would be started her next year at Britain academy for girls with her two best friends Lauren Coyne and Lily Evans. Emily had dark short blown hair and hazel eyes. Her friend Lauren had blonde hair and she also had hazel eyes like Emily. And Emily's last best friend Lily had thick red hair and bright green eyes.

Emily walked to the door where the mail was laying below the door slut. She picked up the mail to see a letter address to her. _'Who would be sending me a letter?'_ she thought to herself.

She brought the rest of the mail to her aunt than she proceeded to open her letter.

"What do you got there?" asked her Uncle Joseph coming into the room and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Don't know until I open it." said Emily pulling out the parchment inside it read:

(A.N. didn't make this part up got it from the first book so don't sue me.)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear. Miss Weaver,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Wow!" said Emily out loud.

"It's about time it gets here." Said uncle Joseph behind Emily reading the parchment above her.

"Wait you knew I would get a letter from Hogwarts?" asked Emily.

"Well Bella I think it's about time we tell her." Said Joseph. Bella nodded her head in agreement. "Well we're not really your aunt and uncle we've adopted you. Dumbledore thought it was best we raise you as our own kin."

"Why, who am I really?" asked Emily.

"Well your mother was a witch but your father wasn't he was human." Said Joseph. "He didn't like all that witchcraft nonsense was a religious man he was. He married a witch before that too fancy that… sorry getting off topic well when he found what your mother was he wanted nothing to do with her or you for that matter. He thought he was curse having married another witch before that he left the country to go somewhere else your mother died after a week of having you from a sickness she got. It was lucky you didn't get it too."

"So who was my father and do I have any other brothers or sisters from his first wife?" asked Emily thinking _'Wow and I just thought I was curse when I was able to talk to cats. Now I know I'm something, I think.'_

"Yes you have another sibling but see this is the reason we took you in because we were afraid that he might try and contact you." Said Joseph.

"Well what's wrong with that who is he?" asked Emily wishing they'd give her a straight answer soon.

"Well he's a dark wizard he's getting up there in power too." Said Joseph.

"Who is he already!" exclaimed Emily who was running out of patience.

"Um Tom Riddle that was your fathers name too." Said Joseph. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Why?" asked Emily confused? _'What could it hurt?'_

"Just don't tell can you promise me that?" asked Joseph.

"I guess." Said Emily. "How come you never told me before and how come you pretended to be my aunt and uncle?"

"Dumbledore told us to make you life good and not troubled. He was afraid you get hurt somehow on knowing the truth he wanted us to wait until you got your letter to go to Hogwarts." Said Bella.

"So I get to go off and learn magic and not have to got to the Britain academy for girls?" asked Emily excitedly.

"Yep." Said Bella heaving a sign of relief she had thought this conversation would have gone all badly but she was wrong and grateful too.

"Wait until I tell Lily and Lauren won't they be happy for me, but wait a minute I won't ever see them again." Said Emily sadly.

"Actually you can't tell Lily but don't worry about Lauren she's going with you too her parents are both witch and wizard." Said Joseph.

"But what about Lily I tell her everything and Lauren too." Said Emily.

"I'm sorry dear you just can't tell Lily it's against our law to tell muggles what we are." Said Bella getting worried maybe this won't go as good as before.

"What's muggle?" asked Emily.

"It means non magic folks." Said Joseph

"Oh but …" said Emily not finishing because there was a knock on their front door.

"I'll take you shopping for school supplies tomorrow and put the letter away before someone else see it." Said Bella going to the door. Emily stuffed the note in her pocket.

"I'm real sorry Em but you just can't tell if you want to talk about it with anyone you can talk to your friend Lauren." Said Joseph.

"Look who came over Emily, Lily." Said Bella walking back into the kitchen with Lily following behind.

"Hey Em want to go for a walk?" asked Lily.

"Sure." Said Emily "See you guys later." And Emily walked out of the house with her best friend Lily that she'll never see again starting September 1.

They walked in silence for a while until finally Emily broke the silence.

"Lily I won't be going to Britain academy for girls."

"Hey I was coming to tell you that I wasn't going to it either." Said Lily.

"Why where you going?" asked Emily

"Sorry Emily but I can't tell you. Where you going?" asked Lily

"I can't tell you either unless…" said Emily thinking _'Maybe she's going to Hogwarts too!' _

Lily seemed to be thinking the same thing too.

'_Oh I guess it can't hurt to ask and if she isn't I'm sure she doesn't even know what it's about.'_ Thought Lily than she voice the question "Are you going to Hogwarts?'

Emily had a big smile on her face. "Yep and you?"

"Yeah, this is so awesome." Said Lily happily than she had a look of sadness on her face. "What about Lauren though?" she asked.

"She's coming too." Said Emily "Aunt Bella and Uncle Joseph told me her parents are witch and wizard too."

"That's great!" exclaimed Lily "Wait how come she never told us before?"

"I don't know lets go ask her why she never told us." Said Emily and they quickly and happily walked to Lauren Coyne's house.

Lily knocked on the door once they arrived. Lauren answered the door.

"Hey guys what's up and it better not be another one of your pranks Emily like yesterday." Said Lauren. Emily smiled remembering the prank she pulled on Lauren yesterday. Lauren was just too gullible some days. Emily came over to her house yesterday and told her that there was a great big bear in her front yard and was trying to eat her. Where Emily had very carefully earlier that day laid a garbage bag over one of the bushes and put a few accessories to make it look like it had to beady black eyes, ears and a mouth.. Lauren screamed and fainted. Emily throw water on her than ran to the bear she had made and very magnificently pulled the bag off the bush and laughed. Lauren than chase Emily around the yard trying to murder her.

"No we've just came to ask you some questions." Said Lily.

"Okay come on in than." Said Lauren to her friends.

Once they where in the kitchen Lauren poured them a glass of lemonade.

"Where's your parents at?" asked Lily.

"Out in the back yard relaxing." Said Lauren.

"Good." Said Emily.

"Emily now what do you have plan that it's good that their not around?" asked Lauren accusingly.

"I feel hurt that you would think I'm up to something." Said Emily with a fake hurt tone in her voice.

"Oh come on Emily you're always up to something." Said Lauren.

"Yeah I guess you're right I am normally up to something." Said Emily. "Will you do the honors Lily?"

"Nay you're having fun." Said Lily.

"Ok. So Lauren how come you never told us you were a witch?" asked Emily.

"Emily you told Lily?" asked Lauren scared.

"Wait you knew I was a witch too and you never told me?" asked Emily feeling hurt that her best friend wouldn't even tell her that she was a witch.

"I just found out today my parents finally told me and I didn't tell you guys because I wasn't allowed." Said Lauren "And Lily not to know."

"But Lily's a witch too." Said Emily.

"Really?" asked Lauren

"Yeah I got my letter this s'morning." Said Lily.

"That's so cool we're all gonna become witches." Said Lauren.

"Dude just think of all the cool pranks we could do with magic." Said Emily excitedly.

"Em you're not going to get us thrown out of Hogwarts I refuse to do any pranks with and especially since you nearly got us kicked out of Toklen school." Said Lauren

"Em I'm gonna have to agree with Lauren on this." Said Lily.

"Ahh they wouldn't have kicked us out anyways we were top of our grade." Said Emily. "And plus it won't be fun to do pranks on my own."

"Emily you never know you might meet some people at Hogwarts who like pranks as much as you do." Said Lauren.

"But you guys are my best friends." Said Emily.

"Oh no more pranks for me plus my parents told me magic is hard to learn I'll need to study harder than what I did in grade school." Said Lauren.

"Oh you guys are no fun." Said Emily.

"Ahh you'll live." Said Lily

"Fine, maybe I'll cool off a bit." Said Emily

"Good for you Em." Said Lily.

They continued the rest of the day just hanging out at Lauren's house talking about what Hogwarts was going to be like and how the teacher we're going to be like and so forth. Emily keeps her promise and didn't tell her best friends about her brother, but she hated keeping a secret from them.

(**A.N.** there you go first chapter hoped you liked it and I'll try bring up the second chapter soon as I can let's hope I don't get writers block. So please review and like I said in the beginning if I don't get enough reviews I won't write anymore)


	2. chapter 2

(**A.N. **hi again here's the second chapter)

Chapter 2 

Emily got up the next morning to have her cat jump on her bed.

"Good morning Midnight." Emily mumbled.

"Morning." Said Midnight. "Bella's waiting for you to get up. She's going to be talking your other friends along to Diagon Alley."

"Really?" asked Emily jumping out of bed. She quickly put on a pair on jeans and a green T-shirt. She went down the stairs with Midnight following behind.

"Morning dear." Said Bella.

"Morning." Said Emily "So when are we going?"

"Once you get something to eat and your friends get here." Said Bella.

"How come you're taking them?" asked Emily.

"Because their parents asked me too and I said that I would that's why." Said Bella.

"Okay." Said Emily grabbing a pop tart from the cupboard and sitting down to eat it. "How we getting there?"

"Foo Powder." Said Bella.

"What?" asked Emily confused.

"You'll see when the others get here." Said Bella.

"Morning Emily and I can't believe that Lily's going too." Said Joseph coming into the kitchen.

"I can she's been hanging around me and Lauren I'm sure we've rubbed off on her." Said Emily.

There was than a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Said Emily getting up and going to the front door. She opened it to see her two best friends standing outside.

"Hey, come in." said Emily backing up for them to proceeded their way in.

The three girls went into the kitchen to see both Bella and Joseph smiling at some private joke they had just told.

"Morning girls." Said Bella seeing them come into the kitchen.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Weaver." Said Lily and Lauren together.

"Morning." Said Joseph "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

"Alright come into the living room and we'll get going." Said Joseph leading all them into the living room and up to the fireplace. "Okay now take some of this stuff, (He grabbed a pinch of Foo powder from a flower pot), than throw this into the fire place, step in, than say Diagon Alley very clearly and keep you're arms and shoulders tucked in. I'll go first to show you how it's done."

Joseph walked up to the fireplace throw in the Foo powder, walked in and stated very clearly "Diagon Alley!" Than he vanished.

"Alright, guest first." Said Bella holding out the pot for Lily and Lauren.

"I've done this before." Said Lauren and she took a pinch and did the same thing Joseph did. Than Lily went her face was a bit pale but she said the words clearly enough. Than Emily went a little scare but she did all right too. Than Bella went.

Once they were all through Bella told them to check out Diagon Alley to go get their wands, clothing, parchments and pens while her and Joseph get their books and potions ingredients. Than meet back at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at 5:00. So than afterwards they could go get some dinner, than go home. They give Emily some money and told her not to spend it all and to get only what she needed and something to eat later. They also give Lily money because all her parents had was muggle money and Bella and Joseph traded them. Lauren had her own money since her parents were magic folks. Bella and Joseph left them telling them to be careful.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" asked Emily.

"Let's get our clothes first." Said Lauren.

"Okay." Agreed both Lily and Emily. They want to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. After they got their robes they went to go get their wands, which ended up taking out half the shop once they were done. Then they finally went to go get their parchments and pens.

"Ohh look at the pretty eagle pen." Said Lily. Emily went over to look at it.

"Cool and check out this invisible ink stuff." Said Emily.

"Yeah that's soo cool. This place is awesome." Said Lily.

"Check it out, rainbow ink." Said Emily.

"Yeah… Hey where's Lauren?" asked Lily.

"Well she was right behind us when we came into the shop." Said Emily getting worried about her friends.

"Let's go look for." Said Lily also worrying about her friend.

They both walk out the store and see Lauren at once looking at a boy who was across the street looking at books in the window. He was about the same height as them a little taller maybe, he had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Emily and Lily both walk up to Lauren and scare her. Well it was more like Emily doing the scaring.

"Boo!" yelled Emily in Lauren's ear, she screamed.

"Emily I'm going to kill you." Said Lauren.

"No you wouldn't and where were you?" asked Emily.

"Yeah we thought you were right behind us." Said Lily.

"Well I was but than I sa…" Lauren Blushed.

"Oh no, would this guy happen to be the one across the street from us looking in the window over there?" asked Emily. Lauren nodded her head.

"You should go talk to him." Said Lily "Who knows he might go to Hogwarts too."

"No way you know how I am with talking with guys and plus even if he is he's probably in his last year anyways." Said Lauren

"Nay he looks younger about our age why don't you go ask him will come with you." Said Emily

"No way, I'm not going to make a idiot out of myself." Said Lauren.

"Than I'll go ask him for you." Said Emily starting to walk over to him. Lauren grabbed a hold of Emily before she could go any farther.

"Don't Emily." Pleaded Lauren.

"Well, don't you want to find out what year his in?" asked Emily.

"Well yeah, but I'm sure if you go talk to him you'll bring me up into the conversation." Said Lauren

"No I won't." said Emily.

"Don't lie to me Emily I know you better than that." Said Lauren.

"I'll go with her, and monitor her self I?" asked Lily.

"No I want you to stay with me when she goes over." Said Lauren.

"So you're letting me do it after all?" Emily asked.

"Yes, if you promise me that you won't bring me into the conversation." Said Lauren but all that could've done was a waste of breathe for Lauren because once Emily heard her say yes she took off toward the boy across the street.

"Oh no I should've said no." said Lauren miserable.

"Oh I'm sure Emily won't be that bad." Reassured Lily to Lauren.

"Yeah right can we go back in so Emily won't be able to do anything?" asked Lauren.

"Sure." Said Lily and they walked back into the store. To buy parchment and pens and also to wait for Emily's return.

Emily walked over to the boy and said. "Hi."

He looked a little taken back and scared that someone was talking to him.

"Hi." He finally responded seeing that it seemed okay to be speaking with Emily.

"The names Emily Weaver and I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts." She said holding out her hand for a handshake.

He smiled "I'm started my first year too at Hogwarts and the names Remus Lupin." He shook Emily's hand. "Nice to meet."

"Nice to meet you too. I would introduce you to my friends but they seemed to have left or Lauren took Lily into hiding." Said Emily

Remus had a look of confusion on his face. "Hiding?" he asked .

"Yeah the main reason I came over was because my one friend thought you were attractive looking and I was feeling quit friendly anyways." Said Emily.

"Oh your friend thought that I was attractive?" asked Remus.

"Yep." Said Emily "I'll have to introduce her to you at school since she's not around at the moment."

"Oh ok." Said Remus thinking _'This girl seems nice and if her friends nice too I hope they don't find out what I really am.' _

"Well I would love to talk to you more but I got to go before my friends think I'm doing mean things." Said Emily and before she left she turned back around to inform him that the girl that likes him, her name is Lauren and that her other friend's name is Lily.

Remus said goodbye and Emily left.

'_Won't her friend be amazed at what she did but if her friend knew what I was than she wouldn't ever find me attractive.' _thought Remus walking into the store to buy some books for school.

"So what did you tell him?" asked Lauren to Emily once Emily found them in the store.

Emily told her that his name was Remus Lupin and that he was in his first year at Hogwarts too. While she picked out parchments and pens for school. They than left to go but some ice cream. While Lauren and Lily asked Emily more question about him on what his voice sound like and if he seemed nice. Emily told all except for the part where she told him that Lauren liked him.

Lauren sighed as she finished her ice cream. "I can't wait until school starts I found my dream man now it's your guys turn to find one."

"Nay. I'm going to stay single." Said Emily.

"Yeah right Emily." Said Lily "No girl can stay single forever."

"Sure they can and I'll prove it too." Said Emily.

"I bet she'll only last maybe a week before falling head-over-heels for a guy at Hogwarts." Said Lauren.

"I bet half a week." Said Lily.

"I can't believe you guys are betting on me to fall head-over-heels for a guy and even that short of a distance what do you guys think I am?" asked Emily.

"Well Lauren fell head-over-heels for Remus." Said Lily.

"Hey." Said Lauren.

"So that was Lauren." Said Emily "What about you Lily?"

"Who knows I might." Said Lily.

"Okay." Said Emily.

After they'd finished their ice creams they walked around for a while looking for interesting things and keeping track of the time while Lauren kept a look out for Remus but they didn't see him anymore that day.

At five o'clock they went to the ice cream parlor to wait for Bella and Joseph.

"Oh good you guys made it back okay." Said Bella.

"Yeah she was a worrying about you girls." Said Joseph "Did you girls get all your supplies we got your books and ingredients." And he handed them their stuff.

"Thanks Mr. And Mrs. Weaver." Said Lauren.

"Yeah thanks a lot." Said Lily.

"Thanks" said Emily.

"Your girls are most welcome." Said Bella "Now come on we need to get something to eat than get you girls back home."

"Okay." Said the three and they all went out for dinner. After dinner Bella and Joseph took the girls home while they chattered about their day at Diagon Alley.

(A.N. Wohoo second chapter done I think it's going matter of fine so far but don't worry if your waiting for the rest of the Marauders I should be getting them in my next chapter hopefully and please review thanks!)


	3. chapter 3

(A.N. 3rd chapter coming up and please review. I should be introducing the rest of the Marauders in this chapter Please read and enjoy. Also thanks for the reviews and I apologize for some of the spelling I did use a spell and grammar check but I'm afraid that my computer is a bit old, and plus I also type fast so I end up putting the wrong word in sometimes and I do apologize, and with the punctuations and commons. Plus some people just read it differently from others. Also where someone said about them knowing their a witch Lauren knew but was told not to tell and they didn't want Emily to know yet because Dumbledore asked them not to tell yet. Also does it really matter if Lauren's not a British name it's a story for crying out loud. I apologize if I end up sounding rude or anything I do respect your opinions on my story really and I'll look more carefully or my spelling and grammar.)

**Chapter 3**

Couple months went by until the night of August 30 rolled in and the next day Emily and her two best friends Lauren and Lily will be going to Hogwarts.

Emily could barely sleep that night out of excitement for the next day. She still couldn't believe that her and her two best friends were all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the fact that Emily will be having so much fun with making Lauren talk to Remus. Which will be a hard task but Emily was sure she could do it.

Emily's cat was already asleep at the end of her bed so Emily had no one to talk to. She had already read all her books and knew half of them by heart. She's been practicing a few interesting spells that might help her out in a good prank that she might want to pull on a few people.

Toward two in the morning Emily finally fell asleep to be than awake by Bella, which seemed as if she's been sleeping for only five minutes.

"Come on sleepy head time to get up." Said Bella.

"But I'm still tired yet." Complained Emily.

"Well do you really want to miss the Hogwarts Express?" asked Bella.

"No." said Emily jumping out of bed to get changed into something more suitable to wear to the train. She would end up changing on the train.

An hour later, Emily had her trunk and her cat traveling bag (Midnight was going with her), all packed into the car. Then they drove off to the train.

When Emily arrived at King Cross with Bella and Joseph. They started to look for platform 9 ¾. They soon found the spot between platform 9 and 10 where a barrel was sitting there.

"Um what do you got to do?" asked Emily to Bella and Joseph they had about half an hour before the train leaves.

"You walk up to the barrel and walk through it than." Said Joseph. "I'll show you."

"Okay." Said Emily than she heard her name being called behind her. She turned to see who it was. It was her best friend Lily running toward her with a cart carrying her supplies, and her muggle parents right behind her.

"Hi Lily." Said Emily

"Hello dear." Said Bella

"Hi Mrs. Weaver and Mr." Said Lily.

"Hi there Lily." Said Joseph.

"Have you seen Lauren yet?" asked Lily to Emily.

"Nope not yet, maybe she's already through." Said Emily.

"Yeah maybe… but where's platform 9¾?" asked Lily.

"Right here." Said Joseph. "Just watch closely." And he walked up to the barrel and disappeared. Lily's parents looked shocked.

"What happen to him?" asked Mrs. Evans looking rather pale.

"He just walked through the barrel." Said Bella. "Here give me your hand and I'll take you two through." She said to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. "I want you two to follow us." She said to Lily and Emily.

"Okay." They said. After Bella took Lily's parents through, Emily and Lily followed suit.

Once they were on the other side they saw so many kids and their parents. They could also hear many owls hooting, cats meowing, and rats squeaking. Emily and Lily walked up to their guardians.

"You better go find a seat on the train than once you've done that come back out and say goodbye to us." Said Bella.

"Okay." Said Emily and Lily together.

They both walk over to the train and they heave and haul their belongings aboard but they couldn't get them up. They were way too heavy for them to do it on their own. A boy and his friend come along and offer to help them. They except gratefully. With the four of them at it they get their luggage aboard.

"Thanks." Said Emily and Lily to two boys, who helped them. The one had brown hair and brown eyes the other had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No problem." said the brown hair boy. " By the way the names Travis Woods and this is Davis Good we're in our 5th year and prefect so you better behave or we'll end up reporting you, but you guys don't seem to be the kind of girls that would get into trouble anyways."

'_If only he knew our past or I should say my past, Lily's not that bad.'_ Thought Emily.

"Oh and go for Gryffindor. That's my house." Said Travis.

"No go for Ravenclaw. That's my house." Said Davis the blonde.

They didn't get to say anything to them because they ended up walking away. Than someone grabs Emily and screams "BOO!"

Emily didn't jump nor did she turn around to see who it was, she already knew. "Hi Lauren."

"Oh Emily you're no fun." Said Lauren.

"I know." Responded Emily.

"Hey your parents want to say bye to you guys and your aunt and uncle." Said Lauren to Lily and Emily.

"Okay." They said and they walked back outside to say good bye to everyone. Lily went off a ways to talk to her parents. Lauren's parents where near Bella and Joseph. So both Lauren and Emily went to talk to them.

"Now Emily I don't want to get an owl from the school saying you got yourself into a mass of trouble again." Said Bella.

"Oh Bella let the girl have some fun." Said Joseph.

"You're a bad influence on her." Said Bella to Joseph

"Don't do anything that might ruin you grades Lauren." Said Mrs. Coyne.

"I'll try not too and I'll study very hard too." Said Lauren.

"That's my girl." Said Mr. Coyne. Lauren blushed a bit. Finally Lily came back over to the rest. The train whistle blow, which meant that all students were to aboard.

The three girls said goodbye and got unto the train. They found their compartment where they had put their stuff. Emily got up and took Midnight down. She opened the cage and Midnight jumped out.

"This is so cool where finally going to Hogwarts." Said Lily.

"Yeah." Said Emily.

"I can't wait until we get there and I see Remus." Said Lauren sighing.

"Oh brother, she's got it bad." Said Emily.

"Shut-up Emily, you will too once you found someone that's your dream guy." Said Lauren.

"Nay, I'll never find my dream guy." Said Emily. "Hey I got an idea."

"Oh, no. Now what?" asked Lauren.

"Let's go see who else is on this train." Said Emily.

"Why so you can play a prank on them? No thank you, plus I want to read my books so I know what they're all about." Said Lauren.

"Yeah, Emily you should do the same thing too." Said Lily.

"Already read them." Said Emily

"How could you, you've been hanging out with us all summer?" asked Lauren.

"There is a thing called night." Said Emily.

"So you know the spells than?" asked Lily.

"Sort of. Well most of them" said Emily

"Than prove it." Said Lauren.

"Fine." Said Emily and she pointed her wand at the cat's cage and said "Wingardium Leviosa." And the bag floated. Than Emily dropped her hand to her side and the cage fell. "Happy, now I'm going check out the people on this train."

"Okay but behave." Said Lauren.

"Yes Mum." Said Emily sarcastically and left.

Emily walked the aisle of the train when suddenly a door flew open in and hit her in the nose. Emily fell to the ground in pain.

"Owww." She mourned.

"Oh my God are you okay?" asked a boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes. He knelt down by Emily

"Sirius now what did you do?" asked another boy coming out who also had black hair but it was very untamed and he had hazel eyes.

"Nothing on purpose." Said Sirius. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah I think I'll live." Said Emily standing up with Sirius's help.

"What happen?" asked the other boy.

"I was at the door at the wrong time." Said Emily.

"You hit her?" asked the boy.

"Not on purpose, James." Said Sirius to his friend, than he turned to Emily. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Said Emily.

"Than why do you have you hand still up by your nose?" asked James.

Emily hadn't realized that she had her hand up by her nose she took it away to see blood on it.

"Oh, great." She mumbled.

"Here come on in, and we'll get it cleaned up." Said a boy just coming out by the other two. This boy looked very familiar.

'_Oh yeah'_ thought Emily, than said "Remus."

"You two know each other?" asked Sirius.

"We've meet at Diagon Alley." Said Remus leading Emily into their compartment.

When Emily walked into the compartment she noticed another boy sitting by the window in the compartment, he looked rather scared.

"Have a seat." Said Remus indicating the spot opposite of the boy. Emily sat down still cupping her hand under her nose. Remus pulled down a bag from above and opened it. He took out a box of tissues and handed them to Emily.

"Thanks." She said pulling a few out and tilting her head back also putting a tissue up by her nose. Than she took a few more and wiped her hands clean.

"I didn't break your nose did I?" asked Sirius.

"No, I'm sure you would know if you broke my nose." Said Emily.

"Yeah probably." Said Sirius. "Oh by the way my names Sirius Black, that's James Potter over there."

"Nice to meet you." Said James holding out his hand. Emily shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Emily.

"That's Peter Pettigrew over there." Said Sirius indicating the boy that Emily was sitting across from. He had really light brown hair almost blonde looking but not exactly he also had hazel eyes.

"Hi." Said Emily holding her hand out to him. He took it and mumbled hi.

"He's a bit shy." Said Sirius.

"Ahh, no need to be shy with me." Said Emily. "Oh yeah my names, Emily Weaver."

"Oh, no need to introduce you to Remus since you already seem to know him." Said Sirius.

"Yeah, so are you guys like friends or did you all just meet?" asked Emily.

"Well me and Sirius have been friends for a while but we just both meet Remus and Peter." Said James.

"What about you two?" asked Emily to Remus and Peter.

"No, we just meet too." Said Remus.

"Do you have friends here?" asked James.

"Yeah two of em'." said Emily. "They didn't want to come take a look around the train. They were afraid that I would get them into trouble."

"Why?" asked Peter finally speaking up.

"Well, I kind of seem to always end up doing pranks." Said Emily.

"Pranks?" asked James looking over at Sirius with a grin on his face.

"Yeah." Said Emily.

"I didn't think most girls were into pranks." Said James.

"Why not, it's fun." Said Emily.

"Well I've never meet a girl who liked doing pranks before, see me and Sirius here are pranksters." Said James.

"Serious?" asked Emily.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"No I didn't mean you I meant S-E-R-I-O-U-S not S-I-R-I-U-S." said Emily.

"I know what you meant I just was fooling with you." Said Sirius smiling. "No need to be so SERIOUS that's my job."

Emily glared at him, which made him smile even more.

"Yeah we're pranksters." Said Sirius.

"And good at it too." included James.

"Especially since now that we have some interesting jinxes learned." Said Sirius.

"Oh, cool. I think I might get along with you guys after all in Hogwarts. Since my friends refuse to do pranks with me anymore. So are you guys all going into your first year?" asked Emily.

"Yep." Said Remus.

"Which house do you what to be in?" asked Emily.

"Gryffindor." Said James. "My whole families been in Gryffindor it's the best house ever."

"I would like to be in Gryffindor but I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff." Said Peter.

"How come?" asked Emily.

"Because I'm not brave enough." Said Peter.

"Oh I'm sure you are, deep down inside." Said Emily taking away the tissue from her nose to see that her nose had stopped bleeding. She took another tissue and wiped away the dry blood from her nose

"Thanks but probably not." Said Peter but before Emily could say anymore the compartment door slid open.

"Black." Said a drawling voice character from the door. Emily turned to see who it was. The boy had dirty blonde hair that was gel down flat and had crystal blue eyes. He seemed a bit older than them.

"What do you what Malfoy?" asked Sirius coldly. Emily could tell that they didn't like one another at all.

"I'm suppose to inform you if you don't make it into Slytherin, I get to owl your mother and tell her so. Because I know, and your mother knows you won't owl her." Said Malfoy.

"Fuck off Malfoy, I'll be in whatever house I want to be in." said Sirius.

"Watch that tongue of yours or you'll be losing it." Said Malfoy holding out his wand threateningly at Sirius.

"That's only if you know how to use a wand." Commented Emily.

"I would watch it yourself, Mudblood." Said Malfoy now pointing the wand at Emily. All the guys stood up at the mention of Mudblood, and pointing their wands at Malfoy.

"Take that back Malfoy she's not a Mudblood." Said Sirius.

"Why Black, you going to go and curse me?" asked Malfoy.

"If I have to." Said Sirius.

"And we'll be backing him up." Said James.

"Yeah." Agreed the other two.

Emily stood up. "Yo, sit down I can handle him myself. Plus it's only a word." Said Emily. "Malfoy you don't scare me. Also I'm not a Mudblood because my parents weren't muggles. So before you say such foul things make sure you have all your facts cleared."

"Well watch yourself anyways." Said Malfoy pointing his wand still at Emily for a few more seconds, than he stalked off.

"Guys thanks and all but really you don't need to I can handle myself just fine. I mean, I've gotten out of a lot of trouble in my life all ready." Said Emily

"Yeah but you don't know him like I do." Said Sirius "He doesn't take being insulted so easily. Plus what he said was just…" Sirius couldn't think of a word strong enough to describe what Malfoy said.

"Vicious." Remus said trying to help out.

"Yeah something like that." Said Sirius.

"It was only a word." Said Emily.

"But it's one of the lowest words a wizard could call someone." Said James.

"So, I just won't take it to heart." Said Emily. "Can we talk about something different now?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Remus.

"Yeah." Agreed James.

"Good, so Remus what house do you want to be in?" asked Emily.

"I hope to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be okay too." Said Remus.

"What about you Sirius?" asked Emily.

"Gryffindor, but I'll probably end up in Slytherin, because all the Black's in my family have been in Slytherin." Said Sirius grumpily.

"You'll be in Gryffindor." Said Emily.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sirius.

"Because you fit the category." Said Emily.

"Thanks, Emily. What house do you want to be in?" asked Sirius.

"Would you believe, but I wish to be in Gryffindor too." Said Emily.

They all talked for couple of hours about which spells would do really good pranks. James and Sirius thought that a good jinx would do the best, while Remus thought a good levitation spell would work better. "Than you'd be able to levitate things up into the air and drop it down on pass byres." He said. Emily thought they would all work good and Peter didn't have much of a clue what would work best. He was just having fun listening in, giving a few comments, and laughing at the pranks that they'd planed to do on Malfoy once they were all at Hogwarts.

There was a knock on their compartment, and James said to come in.

A red hair girl and a blonde hair girl came in the redhead started to speak but stopped.

"Have you seen our friend…." Said Emily's friend Lily stopping when she saw Emily. While Emily's other friend was staring at Remus. Emily chuckled to herself.

"Hey guys." Said Emily.

"Emily where have you been we've been searching all over for you?" asked Lily.

"In here. Talking to these cool people." Said Emily. "By the way this is Sirius Black, who can be very serious."

"Hey I'm only allowed to make fun of my own name." Said Sirius.

"Too bad." Said Emily smiling. "This is James Potter, sorry but I can't say much about you, you just don't have a serious enough name."

"That's a good one." Said James smiling.

"You're going to be on my case all year aren't you?" asked Sirius to Emily.

"Hey you started it." Said Emily.

"She has a point there." Said Remus.

Emily smiled. "That's Remus Lupin, who's very kind and give me some tissues when Sirius hit me in the nose."

"You hit her in the nose?" asked Lily shocked. Lauren didn't seem to be listening to the conversation she was still staring at Remus.

"It was on accident. She was outside the door at the wrong time and I hit her by opening the door." Said Sirius.

"It's okay I forgave him." Said Emily. "Anyways last but not least Peter Pettigrew, who's also quiet nice and polite."

"Hi." Said Peter.

"Hi." Said Lily, and Lauren amazingly.

"Anyways guys, my two best friends are Lily Evans and Lauren Coyne." Said Emily emphasizing Lauren's name a little remembering that she told Remus which friend liked him. Remus looked at Lauren.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but we've got to go get changed, the train should be getting there soon." Said Lily.

"Yeah she's right." Said Emily. "Nice talking to you guys and hope to see you around Hogwarts."

"Yeah same here." Said James smiling while the rest nodded in agreement.

The three left.

"Emily seemed like a nice person." Said Peter.

"Yeah she's pretty cool." Said Remus. "Now Lauren she seemed like a quite girl, but she wasn't that bad looking."

"Ohh Remus has a crush on Emily's one friend." Said James mockingly.

"No I don't, I just said she wasn't that bad looking. Plus I saw the way you where looking at Lily." Said Remus.

"Yeah I saw too." Said Peter.

"And how was I looking at her?" asked James.

"You liked her." Said Remus.

"Okay I'll admit she was pretty good looking." Said James. "Hey Sirius you've been quite, what are you thinking about?"

"How cute you and Lily would make as a couple." Said Sirius smiling.

James threw his sandwich at Sirius. Sirius just laughed.

"No seriously what were you thinking about?" asked James.

"Yeah, you were pretty quite after the girls left." Said Remus.

"I thinking up a prank I can pull on Emily." Said Sirius.

"Why she's probably get you back?" asked Peter.

"I think I know why." Said James.

"Why James?" asked Sirius.

"You like her." Said James.

"Hell no, she's not my type." Said Sirius. "The reason I want to, is to see if she can pull off a prank."

"She could probably pull a prank off better than you." Said James. Sirius throws the sandwich back at him.

"I doubt it." Said Sirius.

"Did you see him he was looking at me." Said Lauren they had return to their compartment to get changed into their robes. Lauren sighed. Emily couldn't hold it in any longer she started to laugh.

"What's up with you?" asked Lauren.

"Nothing." Said Emily trying to get a straight face back.

"I guess we were wrong Lauren." Said Lily.

"About what?" asked Lauren.

"About Emily she didn't even last a day." Said Lily.

"Ohhh." Said Lauren catching on. "Yeah that's right, she didn't."

"Wait a minute, what are you guys talking about?" asked Emily.

"About you falling head-over-heels in love." Said Lily.

"What?" yelled Emily.

"Yeah we saw, or should I say we heard, the way you were joking around with Sirius." Said Lauren.

Emily started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Lauren.

"How could you, you seemed busy staring at Remus." Said Emily smiling. Lauren threw her robes at Emily.

"That's true you were staring at him." Said Lily.

"Shut-up." whined Lauren.

"Okay well back to you Emily. So what's up with you and Sirius, do you like him?" asked Lily

"No, he just seems like a cool friend, who also likes doing pranks along with his other friends." Said Emily.

"Huh uh sure." Said Lauren.

"Hey if I become friends with these guys I could get Remus to go out with you Lauren." Said Emily. "And maybe James, would like to go out with you Lily. He was staring at you I notice." Emily smiled.

"No thank you, he seems stuck up." Said Lily.

"You're always so negative." Said Emily.

"Yeah I know." Responded Lily.

They finished dressing and an hour later they were getting off the train with only their wands.

They didn't see the guys anywhere. So they continued moving when Lauren bumped into a boy ahead of her who had greasy black hair and dark eyes.

"Watch where your going." He hissed.

"Sorry." Said Lauren but the boy was already gone.

"Firs' years over here!" yelled a giant of a man. The three made their way over to him. Once he was sure that all the first years where there, he led them down a steep narrow path. The boys came up behind the girls and screamed, "BOO!"

All three of the girls jumped, even Emily this time.

The girls turned around to yell at them, but they had arrived at the lake where they were many boats. They all climbed into a boat and made their way off to Hogwarts' castle/school.

(A.N. this was a little longer than the rest because there was just so much to add. I hope that you all like it, and again thanks for the review. I want to try and get at least 13 reviews before I write anymore so please review even if you don't like I would like to know so just please review. **Gets down on hands and knees and begs**. )


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N. Fourth chapter coming up. Nothing really to say except thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter.)

Chapter 4 

"Wow this is soo cool." Commented Lauren when they had reached the castle's doors.

"Yeah." Agreed Lily and Emily.

"It looks as if you can easily get lost in there." Mourned Peter.

"Oh cheer up Peter, this is going to be awesome." Said James.

"Yeah, think of all the cool stuff we'll be able to do with magic." Said Sirius.

"And the books." Said Remus. "I'm sure there's tones here."

The giant of a man knocked on the castle doors. The doors opened.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid. Follow me please." Said Professor McGonagall. She led them down a passageway. They came to a lit up chamber full of chattering children and four gigantic tables with one large table in front of the four. Where it looked as if that was the grand table for the teachers. In the front of the table stood a three-legged stool and a tattered hat upon it.

Suddenly the hat had a tear in it and it started to sing. Five minutes passed while it sang, than it abruptly stopped.

"That's weird." Whispered, Sirius, in Emily's ear. Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"When I call your name you will come up to the chair, put the hat on your head, and it will sort you into your house." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Jamie Adam." The girl walked shakily up to the hat, her face was extremely pale. She put the hat over her head and it was minute before anything happened.

The hat opened the tear and yelled "Hufflepuff." There was a loud applause from the table closest to the door and a lot of boos from the far table.

"So that's it, all you do is put the hat on and it tells you where to go?" asked Emily to Sirius.

"Yep." Said Sirius.

Emily didn't say anymore for they were just calling up Danny Balk.

"Slytherin!" there were loud cheers from the table that booed when Jamie was put into Hufflepuff. The boy walked to that table. There was polite applause from the other tables.

"Sirius Black."

"Good Luck." Whispered Emily and the others. Sirius didn't say anything just walked palely up to the hat.

He slowly lowered the hat over his head. Than, he heard a voice inside his head.

"Ahhh, another Black I know where to put… but wait… you seems somehow different, yes now I see. You have courage, bravery, strength, and a chance to make something good of yourself. I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

Sirius signed in relief. He took the hat off and hearing many boos from the Slytherin table but hearing great applause from the Gryffindor table, he made his way over to it.

'_Emily was right._' Thought Sirius looking over at her and the others, they were all cheering for him.

"Hey Emily you were right." Said Remus.

"I'm happy he made it there." Said Emily. "I just hope the rest of us can too.

Two more name came up a Ravenclaw and another Slytherin than it was Lauren's turn.

"Lauren Coyne."

"Good luck Lauren." Said Remus and the others after him.

Lauren gave a week smile and made her way up.

Lauren put the hat on her head and the hat said nothing than suddenly it spoke. Lauren nearly screamed.

"Hmm, what a smart mind you have. You seemed to like studied and getting the highest grades you can achieve. I would say that you would do well in Ravenclaw but your heart chooses… GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. There was much clapping and booing as before. Lauren made her way over and sat across from Sirius. She saw her two best friends clapping for her.

"Hey." Said Sirius "You made it into Gryffindor. Congratulation."

"Yeah, you too." Said Lauren. "Though the hat thought I would do good in Ravenclaw, but in the end it put me here said that's where my heart chooses to go."

"Probably because your other friends will end up in here too…" said Sirius and added with a smile. "…and of course Remus will too."

"What! How… did Emily tell you?" asked Lauren nervously.

"No but you just did. Plus I saw you staring at him when you came into our compartment." Said Sirius smiling.

Lauren blushed. "Oh you can't tell, please." Whined Lauren.

"Nay I won't tell, I promise, unless something should arise." Said Sirius still smiling.

"Like…" said Lauren but Sirius interrupted her.

"Shh your friend Lily's getting sorted." Said Sirius and Lauren turned to see Lily walk up to the stool and put on the hat.

"Ahh, you mind is very clear on where you want to go and where it's best for you too." Said the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily took off the hat and made her way over to Lauren and took a seat by her.

"Hey Lauren." Said Lily. "Hi Sirius."

"Hi, and congratulations." Said Sirius.

"I'm glad you ended up here with me." Said Lauren.

"Me too, but I hope Emily makes it here too. Thanks Sirius and congratulations too."

"Thanks and I'm sure Emily will make it into Gryffindor too." Said Sirius.

"I hope you're right Sirius, she'll be upset if she doesn't make it." Said Lily.

"Oh look Remus is getting sorted now." Said Lauren. The other two looked over to watch.

"Well there's no mistake in you where to go… GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

Remus took off the hat and went over and sat down by Sirius.

"Congratulations Remus." Said Sirius.

"Yes, and to yourself Sirius." Said Remus. "Also to you too girls."

"Thank you Remus." Said Lily.

Lauren was having a hard time saying something finally she came out with. "Yeahyoutoo." Saying it really fast.

"Thanks, I guess." Said Remus. Lauren blushed.

"Oh look Peter getting sorted now." Said Lily they all looked up to see Peter take the hat and dropping it clumsily on the floor everyone laughed except Lily and Lauren.

"Oh People are so cruel." Said Lily angrily.

Peter quickly picked up the hat and put it on his head. He was shaking terribly.

Finally the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Peter was so happy that he forgot to take off the hat. He had to run back and return it when he finally figured out that he still had it. Everyone laughed at him. Than to make it all much worse he stumbled and fell.

Than someone yelled out. "He belongs in Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor."

"Now that was a little mean." Said Sirius.

"What are you talking for, you laughed at him." Said Lily hotly.

"It was all in good fun. At least I didn't yell something out like that." Said Sirius.

"Still." Said Lily.

Peter came over and sat down by Remus. Next was James.

"James Potter."

James walked proudly up to the hat, he put it over his head and before it was all the way down it yelled. "GRYFFINDOR."

James put the hat back on the stool, came over, and sat down by Sirius.

When he got over there he heard Lily talking to Peter.

"Oh are you alright, you didn't hurt yourself did you Peter?" asked Lily.

"Oh course he didn't." said James. "He's made of steel, aren't you Peter?"

Peter didn't say anything he was still quite red in the face from embarrassment (Lauren knew how he felt, she felt that way too when she made a fool of herself in front of Remus) but what James said must have cheered up Peter a bit, because a bit more normal color came back into his face.

"Oh poor Emily, now she's up there all by herself." Said Remus.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Said Sirius.

"And how would you know, Sirius?" asked James.

"She seems like that kind of girl who can handle herself." Said Sirius.

"He's right, she can." Said Lily.

"Hey look there's that kid I ran into and he didn't even except my apologize." Said Lauren. The rest look up to see Severus Snape be sorted into Slytherin. Than after a few more names Emily turn was up.

"Emily Weaver"

Emily walked nervously up to the hat and put it on.

"What an interesting mind you have." Said the hat.

'_Err…. Thanks.' _thought Emily.

"Hmm…no, no, no, mustn't go looking for your brother. That would only get you into trouble, into dark trouble." Said the hat.

'_You know my brother_.' Thought Emily.

"Of course I do. I sorted him. He's a great wizard but not one to get to know." Said the hat.

'_Why not_?' asked Emily.

"I can not tell you, all I can do is sort you into the house at which you belong." Said the hat.

'_But I want to know more about my brother._' Thought Emily but before she could finish that thought the hat had spoken her house and would not speak anymore to her.

Emily got up angrily and put the hat back down on the stool a little more roughly than usual and went and sat down by her friends, for she too had made it to Gryffindor.

"Congratula…" said Lauren but stopped. "Emily what's up you look mad I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor?"

"It's nothing, and yeah I glad I'm in Gryffindor with my friends." Said Emily putting on a fake smile. She really was happy to be in Gryffindor it was on what the hat had said about her brother. '_Was he a bad wizard?'_ thought Emily.

Sirius was going to say something he could tell that something was bothering Emily because he put on that face occasionally, but Emily had started to speak.

"Man I'm hungery. When do we eat?" asked Emily.

"As soon as the sorting is over." said Travis Wood the prefect. "Glad you guys made it into Gryffindor."

"Yeah, we are too." Said Lily.

Finally the sorting was over and the headmaster stood to make a speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Hogwarts for another year. I hope you all enjoy it here and learn lots, now enjoy the feast." Said Professor Dumbledore and he sat down. Emily and the rest looked down at their plates and they were full of food.

They all ate hungrily. Once they were finished eating Dumbledore stood.

"Now tomorrow is the beginning of the school days everyone off to bed and get a good night's rest. The rules are on Mr. Filch the caretaker's office where it can be read by anyone. Now off to bed for tomorrow will be a big day. Oh and first years are not allowed to be out of there dormitory after 9. Sleep tight."

"Alright, first years follow me I'll take you to your dormitory and common room." Said Travis Wood standing up. All the first years in Gryffindor stood and followed Travis.

They made their way up spiral staircases and through corridors. Until finally they came to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password." She said.

"Poraroast" said Travis. The lady nodded and the portrait opened up to a common room.

"On the right is the girls dormitory and on the left is the boys. Now off to bed you guys go. First days are always a rough day." Said Travis.

"Night girls." Said James, Sirius, and Remus. Peter had already starting to go up the stairs.

"Night." Said Lily, Lauren, and Emily and they walked up to their dormitory with the rest of the girls in first year who where in Gryffindor.

When they arrived up in their dormitory, Emily walked over to the other first year girls and introduced herself.

"Hi the names Emily Weaver." Said Emily holding out her hand to the other girls.

"Don't talk to us." Said the girl in the middle she had wavy long blonde hair. She looked more like she was fifteen than eleven. The two other girls standing by the blonde glared, at Emily. The one on the right of the blonde had curly long blown hair that looked as if a professional did and she couldn't do it herself. The other one on the left also had brown hair but it was straight and it seemed as if everything evolved around her.

"What did we ever do to you?" asked Lauren.

"She said not to talk to us, so stop talking." Said the straight brown.

"We're just trying to be polite. Since we're going to spend the rest of the year in the same room and have the same classes." Said Lily

"Yes, where you will not talk or touch any of our stuff. We'll just get along fine than." Said the curly brown.

"You guys act as if you ought to be in Slytherin." Said Emily. "Gryffindor is just not the place for you, if you act as if you have something up your nose."

"Take that back because if you haven't notice we are in Gryffindor, but it seemed as if the hat took for ever deciding where you ought to go. Maybe Gryffindor's not your place. Now be quite we need our beauty sleep." Said the blonde.

Emily was about to say something but Lauren stopped her.

"Come on Em, let them go. Maybe tomorrow they'll be a bit nicer. I mean we all are pretty tired from the long trip and eating all that good food." Said Lauren.

"Yeah Em, Lauren's right we're all on the edge." Said Lily

"Whatever." Said Emily going over to her bed and laying down on it since all their luggage had be brought up while they were eating. She closed the curtains around her bed. Lauren and Lily did the same. The other three girls finished unpacking their belongings and fell asleep half-hour later.

Emily was still awake when she remembered that Midnight wasn't up here and also what the hat said. She wished to confine in her cat. So Emily got up.

"Midnight" whispered Emily. She wasn't around. Emily walked to the door and went down stairs to the common room where no one was in sight.

"Midnight." Whispered Emily.

Midnight came out from behind a chair with a mouse in her mouth.

"There you are, and gross." Said Emily.

Midnight quickly gobbled down her mouse.

"What I got to eat." Said Midnight.

"Where have you been, I was worried." Said Emily.

"Exploring the castle, it's really cool." Said Midnight.

"Well I haven't seen you since the train ride when I left you out." Said Emily a little hurt at not knowing where Midnight was.

"Sorry. I was talking to the other cats on the train, and you wouldn't have care anyways, you where making new friends." Said Midnight.

"True, sorry I shouldn't be acting this way." Said Emily.

"It's ok." Said Midnight.

"Well I need to tell you som…" said Emily stopping for she just heard a sound. She looked up to see Sirius looking down at her from the top of the boy's staircase.

"How long have you been there?" asked Emily.

"How long have you been able to talk to cats?" answered Sirius with another question.

"Do you always answer questions with another question?" asked Emily.

"I could ask the same about you." Said Sirius. "But… yeah, I try. Your turn."

"Why does it matter, I sure a lot of kids here can talk to cats?" asked Emily.

"No, it's a rare gift." Said Sirius. "So how long, and does your friends know you can talk to cats?"

"No, because I thought they would think I was crazy, and I've been able to talk to cats for as long as I could remember." Said Emily.

"I won't tell. What are you doing down here anyways?' asked Sirius.

"Couldn't sleep and I wanted to find Midnight." Said Emily, Midnight had moved to go sit in front of the fireplace. "You?"

"Same…well meaning only couldn't sleep and I thought you would be down here." Said Sirius.

"Why did you think I would be down here?" asked Emily.

"I remembered you fake smile at dinner. I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor." Said Sirius.

"I do and I'm glad I'm in Gryffindor, it's just something the hat said." Said Emily.

"Why did it consider putting you into another house?" asked Sirius.

"No, it was something else." Said Emily.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know you enough to tell you." Said Emily.

"You told me about your ability to talk to cats." Said Sirius.

"No, I didn't tell you. You easdropped." .said Emily.

"True I did, but your cat let me. So she must trust me." Said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"Simple that cats have good ears, she should have heard me." Said Sirius.

Emily turned to look at Midnight, she was watching the conversation that Emily and Sirius were having.

"Is this true, did you know he was there and you didn't tell me?" asked Emily.

Sirius watch Emily speak to her cat. The cat meow in response.

"Why?" asked Emily.

The cat meow again.

Emily turned away.

Sirius smiled "What did she say?" he asked.

"Yes, she did let you easdrop." Said Emily.

"What was her reason for letting me?" asked Sirius.

"Because she says your trustworthy, and your somebody worth telling." Said Emily.

"I like your cat." Said Sirius.

"You want her, you can have her." Said Emily. Midnight went over to Emily and scratched her. "Oww… alright I won't give you away."

"I don't think my mum would like that very much, course than again I don't care what she likes. You'll be able to met her tomorrow." Said Sirius.

"How?" asked Emily.

"I'll probably be getting a howler from her, since I made it into Gryffindor." Said Sirius. "I'll be a real disappointment to the family, first Black to make it into Gryffindor and not Slytherin."

"Well you belong in Gryffindor." Said Emily. "You made it into Gryffindor."

"Yeah." Said Sirius. "I'm not at all disappointed. Today was pretty cool. Made five new friends. Now all I have to worry about is getting back at Malfoy."

"Don't worry you'll have your new friends and James to help you get him." Said Emily.

"Yeah thanks, but first I have to get somebody else." Said Sirius.

"Like who?" asked Emily.

"You'll see who later." Said Sirius.

"Alright. Well I'm getting kind of sleepy so good night Sirius Black.' Said Emily.

"Will you tell what bothered you, I mean your cat trust me why can't you?" asked Sirius.

"It's not really the trust, I just promised my aunt and uncle that I wouldn't tell, and I keep my promises." Said Emily.

"How could you, nobody else knows what the hat says to them unless they tell, and you wouldn't have had enough time to tell them before we talked." Said Sirius.

"No, it deals with what they told me. The hat sort of told me something that deals with the same situation." Said Emily than she saw an expression on Sirius's face. "Fine the hat mainly just told me not to go looking for someone and it didn't give me a reason why I shouldn't so I got mad." Said Emily.

"See you could have just said that in the beginning." Said Sirius smiling.

"But would you have stopped asking me questions?" asked Emily.

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"Liar." Said Emily.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sirius.

"Because you have a curious mind." Said Emily.

"No I don't I have a serious mind." Said Sirius smiling.

"Goodnight Sirius Black." Said Emily standing. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Emily Weaver." Said Sirius also standing up. He held out his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here." Said Emily not taking his hand but walking up to the girl's dormitory.

Sirius smiled watching her go up. He lean down and pet the cat. "She one of a kind, isn't she?" the cat meow in response. "Night cat." Said Sirius going back up to his four-postured bed for the night to than wake up in the morning to create mischief with James and his new friends.

(A.N again thanks for the review I want to at least get 4 more reviews before I update again bad or good ones I don't care I like to know my mistakes so as that I can fixes them and also on what you think of my story well it's not technically mine except for the ones that aren't names from the J.K. Rowling books but the plot and other characters are mine. Hope you liked the 4th chapter. Please review!)


End file.
